


意乱情迷

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意本期歌曲crush - usher/yunaold school turntables - matt dimona【最初灵感速写】黑色奔驰 等人下楼 车载电台放出当年的情歌思绪飘远 宾馆蜜月 沐浴过后坐在椅子上歇息她从浴室慢慢走出来歌未落幕 她已迫不及待将人吞吃入腹背对 骑坐爱抚 片段式闪回裸露的上身 腹肌





	意乱情迷

1

安吉拉被来电铃声吵醒，睁眼后发现自己又睡在了工作台上，还好昨夜已经把数据都整理录入了。她精神不济，有些迷糊地扫开桌上凌乱的纸张，翻出压在底下的手机接起来。

“……唔……喂？”

耳边响起法芮尔清冷的嗓音，像一管兴奋剂扎进血液里，她猛地从座椅上跳起来。

“啊！法芮尔？……你在楼下？可是……啊？聚会是今天下午吗？……对不起我忙得晕头转向的……是我刚想起你昨天说过……你等我一下，我收拾好立刻下去——”

“没事不急……”法芮尔无奈地看着被匆忙挂掉的屏幕，话都还没说完，“聚会五点集合，还有三小时呢。”

通宵工作一夜的姿容可不好打理，安吉拉纠结来纠结去，再怎么赶时间也得先洗个澡。

“不好意思了法芮尔，多等我一下……”她充满歉意地双手合十，默念了几句，随后拿起洗漱用品风风火火冲进浴室。

于是一辆黑色奔驰就这么在A大医学院的研究员宿舍楼下停留了一小时有多，敞篷跑车低调奢华的外型与周围老式小区般的环境格格不入，吸引了不少探寻的目光。

法芮尔早就熄了火，换了个舒服的姿势靠在驾驶座上，任由车子的顶篷大方敞开。大叔大婶爷爷奶奶辈的路人对自身的大嗓门谈论声毫不避讳，她好奇地听了几句，觉得人们只看表象的天性实在有趣。

“哎，你说这车怎么回事？是不是世风日下的那一套？”

“很像啊！可是司机为啥不在车上放一瓶水？”

“可能我们错过那一步了，这说不定已经勾搭上了，不知道会是谁。”

“宿舍里都是住了十几年的老研究员，我们谁不认识？只能是暂住的那位了吧？”

“啊？你可别瞎说，齐格勒博士不像那种人。”

“你没听过人不可貌相吗？退一万步，齐格勒博士长相摆在那里，肯定有人动歪脑筋。”

“说的也是，那你看清司机的样子没？”

“我这老花眼能看到什么噢！感觉是个姑娘呢？”

“啊，姑娘好啊，比那些臭男人好多了。”

“你这是嫌弃我了？我当年好歹也是校草级别的alpha！”

“行了行了几十岁的人，别扯那些陈芝麻烂谷子的东西，幼不幼稚？”

……

对话很快跑偏变成了老夫老妻的拌嘴，法芮尔一脸无奈地摇摇头。

“不不不，误会了，这车是安吉拉的。我顶多是个专车司机，手里也没有水，要包养也是她包养我。而且……”法芮尔一边腹诽一边笑，“我和她睡不需要水。”

这时车载电台传来熟悉的音乐鼓点声，由远及近，她直起身子，加大了音量。

“等下，这歌……”唱词一出，她有些陶醉地闭上眼睛，跟着节奏摇摆起来，“是那首没错了。”

old school turntables. 老式唱片机。

这是她们度蜜月时最爱的抒情曲。

 

2

说来好笑，当初两人几乎是刚扯证就奔赴不同的战场了，并没有什么蜜月时间，最后能在同一个地方相见还是因为追击敌人的需要。

那天傍晚法芮尔和同伴们已经飞跃了几个地区，总算在一个国际酒店楼下把人逮住，正准备押往基地，而安吉拉所在的医护人员车队刚好停在同一条街。

中尉给那家伙扣好手铐，本来打开车门要进去的，却鬼使神差地朝街对面看了一眼，之后便挪不动脚步了。

安吉拉还是穿着那身她无比熟悉的白大褂，跟在一群医生后头往酒店走。疾风吹乱了那头金发，她侧过身抬手抚平，稍一回头就看见了对面全副武装的几个士兵。其中一人拎着枪，也在看她。

法芮尔的脸明明藏在严实的作战头盔中，但安吉拉仍然觉得那人的身形和站姿都有种特别的熟悉感，让她移不开目光。

两人仿佛在演什么言情剧一样呆呆地隔街相望，最后还是队友打破僵局。

他本想把队长拉上车，但在发现对面是齐格勒博士后迅速改了主意。

“队长你还愣着干啥？”他用力推了法芮尔一把，“过去找嫂子啊！我们把人押过去就行了，明天再见！”

法芮尔如梦初醒，抬手摘掉头盔，把身上笨重的装备一股脑儿都扔到车上，跌跌撞撞地横穿马路，在尖锐的喇叭鸣响中跑到了安吉拉面前。

“法芮……”

安吉拉还没唤出朝思暮想的名字，中尉就捧起她的脸颊吻了上去。

鼻间尽是风尘仆仆的气息，还有法芮尔因兴奋逐渐扩散开的信息素。她被巨大的惊喜击中心窝，连搂紧爱人回吻的动作都显得笨拙。

两人拥吻着，在众目睽睽之下摸索进大堂的电梯。原本在门口等待的客人一时没反应过来，竟眼睁睁看着这对情侣兀自关上了电梯门。

法芮尔记得，当时酒店的背景音乐便是放的这首歌。她将安吉拉抱起来抵在墙壁上亲热，脑子都不清醒了，还想当着监控的面扒掉医生的衣服。

“安吉拉……你在……”她扯开了扣子亲吻那瘦削的锁骨，“你住几楼……”

“你……别在这里……”安吉拉艰难地从中尉怀里挣脱，伸手按了电梯层。

“我从那天开始就没见过你了……”法芮尔停下动作与她对视，深棕的瞳眸湿漉漉的，满是厚重的情欲。

“你不是能待一夜吗？”安吉拉轻抚她的脸颊，语调在舒缓的音乐中听着有些迷离，“play me all night long？”

法芮尔眼睛一亮，又开始亲吻她，“像歌里那样？”

“嗯……像歌里那样……”

……

那时歌里在唱什么？

法芮尔将手放在方向盘上随着音乐打起节拍。

just put that record on  
girl play me all night long

 

3

严格意义上说，两人的蜜月期只有那一夜，还在机缘巧合下体验了一把制服诱惑。

法芮尔记不清自己是怎么被说服才没有跟安吉拉洗鸳鸯浴的，好像是之后会有更好的礼物。但当时在椅子上等待美人出浴的坐立难安之感她还历历在目。

由于没有换洗衣物，法芮尔用最快速度洗完之后，只穿了一件酒店浴袍就走出来与安吉拉交接。医生裸身裹着浴巾，像只泥鳅一样机灵地从她手里溜走，随后迅速关上了浴室门，差点撞到她的鼻子。法芮尔无可奈何地回到房间，拉了一把椅子坐下，点开电视机播放那些无聊的节目。

听不进去的台词和话语跟嗡嗡响的背景声没有区别，她干脆按下静音键，扭头看着窗外升起的月亮发起了呆。

浴室哗啦啦的水声什么时候才停？

不知过了多久，室内暗黄的灯光突然被关掉。法芮尔一时适应不了漆黑的环境，用力眨了好几下眼睛。

浴室方向传来耳熟的前奏，她下意识转过去，借助微弱的月光，看着那道倩影跟随逐渐清晰的鼓点朝她走来。纤细迷人的姑娘光着脚，一步又一步，无声地踩在柔软的地毯上，却又重重地踏在她心间。窗外的亮光一寸寸爬上那光洁的脚踝和小腿，直到她可以清晰地看见纽扣松散的白衬衫，还有藏在底下若隐若现的小裤。

“安吉拉……”天知道这一幕有多么诱人，她甚至只能发出沙哑的气音。

调皮的指尖捏住了法芮尔松垮的浴袍领子，好闻的沐浴露香气侵袭而来，她微张的唇无非给了敌人趁虚而入的机会。

灵巧的舌头轻轻探了进去与同伴共舞，她只楞了一瞬，很快反应过来，按着安吉拉的后颈加深这个吻。

直到胸口感觉到安吉拉越发火热的触碰，她才发现自己的衣领已经被不着痕迹地剥开，裸露出精壮的上身。

安吉拉退开些许距离，咬唇坏笑着将中尉浴袍的开口越拉越深，抚过她紧致的小腹，故作轻巧地摸了一把挺立的欲望。

法芮尔不禁沉吟一声，伸长手臂将这个磨人的妖精圈进怀里。安吉拉借势转过身坐到中尉的大腿上，慢慢扣住她的宽大手掌，低头亲吻她手背上一道新添的伤痕。

情歌的鼓点声变得清晰而欢快，法芮尔伏在安吉拉的后颈上，顺应节奏舔舐爱抚，肆意撩动omega的信息素。

“唔……也让我摸摸吧……”

她的左手悄悄掀开衬衫的衣摆，沿着腰线抚过小腹，随后摸到那挺翘的浑圆上重重揉捏着。单薄的白衬衫藏不住指节抓握隆起的弧度，安吉拉闭眼压下口中的呻吟，隔着衣服按住那只作乱的手。

“……法芮尔……轻点……”

她听话地停下动作，右手却挣脱开安吉拉的紧扣，撩起小裤边缘挤了进去，逗弄湿意泛滥的下身。敏感的花核被肆意抹开挑动，安吉拉惊呼一声，不得不扶着法芮尔的大腿稳住身形。

法芮尔又把人往怀里扣紧了一些，含住她小巧的耳垂，轻声咕哝着。

“在那之前……先去一次怎么样呢……”

她想回答些什么，但自己似乎早已在失神的边缘徘徊。明明没在接吻，嘴里却都是alpha如同迷药般的香气。她妥协了，像交付船舵的海员一样软在爱人怀中。

“法芮尔……法芮尔……”

“嗯……我在……我在……”

中尉轻柔地拨开湿润的瓣膜，慢慢将中指探进去，甬道内的嫩肉迅速缠上来，几乎寸步难进。指节不停地蜷缩和挤弄，终于到达那处敏感点，只是轻微戳动，便能激起一波又一波没顶的快慰。

“呜……法芮尔……慢点……要到了啊……”

她求饶的时间比以往早了许多，法芮尔低声笑起来，加快了右手的律动速度。

“安吉拉在浴室的时候就自己做了一次，对吧？”

“我……我很想你……嘶……不要摸那里了……”

“那为什么不让我进去一起洗？嗯？”

“因为……啊——”

最后一次揉弄得很深，她攀上顶峰时魅惑的叫声几乎盖过了情歌的咏叹调，让法芮尔硬得发疼。

……

她跟着歌手哼起那些音符，想起事后安吉拉把话补全时露出的羞涩表情。

“我想听着这首歌和法芮尔做爱……”

真糟糕，现在想起这些事只会让她性奋。

oooh~  
like old school turntables

 

4

法芮尔把手指抽出来时，柔嫩的小穴还在轻颤着流出湿液。安吉拉脱力喘息着，眼神有些失焦，无意识地跟随中尉手上的动作转移目光。触感粗糙的掌心收回到她的小腹上，沿着内裤边缘摸索，最后卡紧了右侧窄小的裤腰，作势要帮她脱掉最后一层遮盖。

她红着脸收紧双腿，方便法芮尔将内裤扯下去，但滑到膝盖时，裸露的肌肤明显感觉到了衣料上的粘腻。她觉得更难为情了，不知从哪冒出来新的力气急匆匆将那片布料甩到地上去。

“你别急啊……”法芮尔轻笑一声，咬了咬她的后颈，“坐过来些，我这就给你了……”

中尉摸到她大腿内侧，用力掰开，完全暴露的花心敏感至极。法芮尔又用指尖撩拨了一下，之后握住自己从浴袍下挺立出来的烫物轻轻磨蹭，刺激出越来越多的湿液。

剧烈的空虚感让安吉拉心痒难耐，她按着身下蓄势待发的肉柱，示意法芮尔顶进去。中尉半推半就，稍微抬起她的身子将腺体埋了进去。

还是太紧了，从前端含到中段就费了不少气力。两人喘息着在痛苦与愉悦交替的折磨中互相爱抚，深情拥吻。那件衬衫的纽扣被粗暴地扯开，军人结实的手臂搂过她的肩膀，揉捏着那对诱人的浑圆，忘情的力道带来阵阵麻养的痛意。法芮尔还在她敞开的背脊处流连，那些湿吻，舔舐，啃咬，无一不在缓解下身暴涨却不能释放的欲念。

她咬唇不言，想要忍下痛意将肉柱尽数含入，却被法芮尔扣住下颌无声制止。触感微凉的手指停在唇边，她伸舌舔了舔，中尉动作一顿，带着湿润的指腹一路向下，找到那粒凸起的花心拨弄起来。

内外夹击，安吉拉险些支撑不住，涌动的湿液一直从交合处渗出来，法芮尔慢慢挺腰将肉柱越顶越深，直到再也无法前进一寸。

“啊啊……法芮尔的……太深了……”

安吉拉抓住搂在自己腰上的手臂发出急促的喘息，但肉棒被紧紧纠缠的法芮尔也自身难保。她不得不低头咬住伴侣后颈的腺体注入alpha的信息素，以确保安吉拉不会被接下来有些粗暴急躁的性事伤到身体。

她总是高估自己在安吉拉面前的自控力。

对于陷入高热的omega而言，alpha的信息素几乎等同于顶级春药，即使摄入微量也足以将所剩无几的理智搞得天翻地覆。

她明显地感觉到安吉拉开始不满足于简单的填充，便伸手勾起医生的腿弯掰开距离，借助重力一上一下搅动起一池春水。她们不再需要缓冲期，法芮尔现下别无他想，满脑子都是眼前人美好的胴体。

她想与之交欢，日夜缠绵，在那洁白无瑕的身体上留下至死不渝的印记，将满腔的爱意化作炽烈燃烧的欲望，毫无保留地，献给她此生的挚爱。

……

法芮尔想得入神，停下了手上的敲打动作。

那一夜，这首歌不知循环了多久……又是一曲落幕，两人才疲惫地倒在床上相拥而眠。

电台的播放也已接近尾声，她听着最后的演奏，拳头握紧又松开，似乎还能体会到当时拥抱安吉拉的触感。

以及，其他更舒服的地方。

她咽了咽口水。

let the record find its groove  
as I fall in bed with you  
oh~oh~oh~

 

5

突然响起的开门声把法芮尔吓了一跳，她急匆匆把电台关掉。

“啊，总算赶上了，久等啦……”安吉拉刚坐下就看见中尉有些惊慌的表情，非常纳闷，“你这是怎么了？”

脑子里还在白日宣淫的法芮尔尴尬地摸了摸脸，“没什么，刚才在想事情。”

“噢？”安吉拉调侃地拉长了尾音，“想什么事情啊？脸这么红？”

怎么？医生这个调戏般的语气，是要搞事情？

法芮尔深吸一口气，决定反客为主。

她突然起身靠近安吉拉，将安全带拉开来扣好，顺便贴在秒怂的医生耳边低声逗她。

“在想你啊。具体的晚上再说，嗯？”

“噢……”

于是闹到最后，车上只有安吉拉一个人在脸红，她也没有发现中尉下身的异样。

法芮尔第十三次调整坐姿时，终于有些后悔听了电台里的那首歌。

【我错了，当时就应该把电台关掉安心等人的。】

 

end

 

后记

最初的灵感来自crush，歌词撩撩的，就想到法芮尔开着奔驰在楼下等人。  
后来情人节那天听着old school turntables散步，画面感非常强，真是开车良曲【大误】  
求求网易云的日推不要那么好听了，我的笔真的跟不上脑子 qwq  
虽然我的生活一团糟了，但我还是要搞cp。我想要她们白日宣淫，夜夜笙歌。

把灵感速写当做文案一样的东西放在开头，看看效果怎么样_(:з)∠)_  
最早的设想有车震和脱衣舞，没能写出来，请各位创作！


End file.
